Chuck vs The New Sarah Walker
by Charahfan44
Summary: Just my story of what happens with the Bartowski's when they have kids. :  I DO NOT OWN CHUCK!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you who have already read this, I just needed to change the name of the general. Just realized that after 18 years, Beckman would need a wheelchair to get around. She may not even have still been a live! Haha!

* * *

><p>Sarah was enjoying a quiet evening in the Bartowski household for once. She very rarely got moments like this, and she was taking advantage of it. She was two years away from hitting 50 years of age, but she wasn't at all nervous or sad that almost half of her life was over. She was thankful for the years she had lived. She was standing in the kitchen, sipping her coffee, when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around to see her 17-year-old daughter Emma enter the room.<p>

"Hey mom." Emma said quickly, grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge.

"Hey. I thought you were going to be studying all night?" Sarah replied with a question.

"I was, but the team invited me out so I'm gonna go." She started to exit the kitchen.

"Hang on a second." Sarah stopped her daughter. She set down her coffee and walked up to her daughter. Emma was a 6'0", blonde haired, blue-eyed, and smartass teenager. She was exactly like Sarah; tough, beautiful, athletic, and determined. But she did have some of her father's traits as well; tall, big smile, great heart, was a great listener, and she was smart.

"What?" She asked her mother.

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I don't know…just out."

"And why do you think that's a good answer?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Please mom? The championship game is in a few days and I need some bonding time with the team." Emma whined. She was a senior in high school, and her basketball team had made it to the championships mostly because of her. She was the tallest, the fastest, and the leading scorer, not to mention she was the captain of the team. Sarah knew it meant a lot to her, plus Sam never got into trouble and had great grades.

"Alright, but curfew is 11:30 tonight." Sarah agreed.

"Thanks mom! Love you!" She yelled as she exited the house and hopped into the car. Sarah was horrible at saying "no" to her kids. She just hoped that when Jack and Jenny grew up, they would be easier to handle. So far at 7-years-old, the twins weren't hard to take care of. They were laid back, and rarely put up a fight about anything. If Sarah was happy, they were happy. And she was glad it was like that. If her kids were out of control, she wouldn't know how to handle it. Especially with Chuck gone all the time.

* * *

><p>"Yes, she bought it." Emma said aloud in the car.<p>

"Good, let's keep it that way." General Grace Jones's voice erupted through the speakers. "The team is waiting for you at the new base location. If you don't hurry, they'll leave without you."

"Please general, I'm practically their leader. They would be committing suicide without me." Emma smirked. She heard the smile in the general's reply.

"Just hurry up Agent Bartowski." Emma heard a click, and her boss's voice disappeared. She didn't like keeping anything from her parents, but then again, they did hide this from her. If they had only told her they had been spies, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. But Emma was now following in their footsteps, and there was nothing they could do to change that. She sped up faster, reaching the new base location in a matter of minutes. She entered the abandoned building, and took the elevator down to the lowest part. It only worked if you flashed the key card and passed the retina scan by the lit-up buttons. The system recognized her, and the elevator opened quickly.

"God, it's about time." A snotty brunette said.

"Actually, I'm not God, I'm Emma. But I'm glad you think of me with so much power Jessie." Emma smirked at the girl.

"She has a point Em, we're dying here. It's been _forever _since Jones has sent us on a mission!" A kinder voice exclaimed.

"I know what you mean Clara. Trust me." Emma replied. Three more girls approached from the armory, and the shortest blonde handed Emma her favorite gun. The team was great. They were pretty much the new C.A.T. Squad, but they didn't have a name for themselves. Jessica (or Jessie) was a tall brunette, just a few inches shorter than Emma. She was an amazing torturer, and she knew how to talk her way into and out of anything. Sierra was a petite red-head, but she could kill you faster than you could say "oh no". Then there was Sydney, she was Emma's right hand, they always fought as one. Kylie was next; she handled most of the technology (ear pieces, video camera's, feedback, etc.). After Kylie was Clara (yes, Clara Woodcomb), she was Emma's best friend. Clara was great at research. She examined every single target, and every villain that they caught. She could go into their mind and find the deepest memories to help the team discover more about the person. She was great. And last but definitely not least, was Emma. She was the leader. She was the best fighter, best aim, she made every single plan, she could pick locks within seconds, but she was also the nicest. If anyone on the team had a problem, Emma was the first they went to. No one had a problem with her, they all loved their leader.

"So, Gray, what do ya got for us?" Sydney said as she saw the general pop up onto the largest screen in the room. Gray was the general's nickname.

"Not much I'm afraid. All I know is that this man has been targeting CIA agents for the past few months. Even the retired ones."

"Are my mom and dad in danger?" Emma asked immediately.

"They could be which is why I need you to set up a surveillance system in your house." Jones replied. Emma knew that her parents had been spies, but the general wouldn't tell her _anything _about them. Emma hated wondering if her parents had been good at what they did. She wanted to know how many successful missions they had been on, if they fell in love on a certain mission, or even how many people they killed. Were they the best just as Emma was? She would never know. Emma would never tell her parents the truth, because she didn't want to hurt them.

"Yes ma'am." Emma nodded.

"Clara, you too. Your parents have been involved before, and we need to be safe." Jones nodded towards Emma's cousin. "The rest of you will be sent to Russia, and will be targeting James Smith."

"Is that the psycho's name?" Jessie asked with her arms folded.

"Yes." Jones narrowed her eyes. "You have your mission, so get to it."

"Aye aye cap'n."

"Yes general."

"Got it Gray."

"Yes ma'am."

"You bet!"

"Easy peasy." They all nodded. Kylie was about to disconnect the call, but Jones spoke.

"Oh, Emma," She looked to the tall blonde, "I hear you have a game tomorrow. Good luck." Jones smiled and disconnected. Emma laughed.

"Hey guys, please be careful." Emma said to the four girls that were headed out of the base.

"Oh please Em, we aren't going to die just because you aren't there." Jessie argued.

"Seriously, we have no clue how bad this guy is. I'm serious guys. Come back in one piece okay?" Emma wasn't joking around. This made the girls feel uneasy. Emma was very rarely serious and worried.

"No problem boss." Jessie replied. Sydney ran up to Emma and hugged her.

"I'll make sure we're all safe." She smiled as she let go. Emma nodded and smiled back, waving at her team as they disappeared. Emma sighed.

"They'll be fine Em." Clara said behind her.

"I know. But you guys are like my family now. I hate staying here, but my real family could be in danger."

"Same here. I guess we'll just have to wait until they come back. But in the meantime, you have a championship tomorrow. You really should get home and sleep." Clara raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're right." Emma laughed, "See you tomorrow then!" She walked to the elevator, and exited the building while yawning. When she pulled into the small driveway of her house, she felt like something was wrong. Something was off. She started to freak herself out, and jumped out of her car in a single movement. She bounded through the front door.

"Mom!" She yelled. Her mother appeared in front of her within a few seconds.

"Emma, could you keep it down?" Sarah said to her daughter.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah...what's wrong with you?" Sarah frowned. Emma sighed and let her shoulders relax.

"Nothing. Sorry, I guess it's just pre-game jitters." She laughed nervously. Sarah checked her watch.

"And it's only 10:15. You were only gone for twenty minutes."

"Yeah, it got pretty boring." Emma started to walk away.

"Oh okay." Sarah knew better than to ask questions. "Please get some rest!" She added as he daughter headed upstairs.

Emma desperately wanted to tell her mother about being a spy. But she didn't. She set up the surveillance in ten minutes, and then headed to bed. She made sure that her phone's alarm would go off if someone entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, is daddy gonna miss the game?" Jenny tugged at her mother's hand. Sarah was paying to get into the game.<p>

"No sweetie, he's going to make it." Sarah sighed and closed her wallet, placing it back into her purse. She grabbed Jack's hand kept hold of Jenny's, leading them into the gigantic stadium. Sarah wasn't one for sports, but she had never missed one of Emma's games, and she had developed a love for the game of basketball.

"There's Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon!" Jenny was excited to see them. Sarah looked up to the high seats and saw Ellie, Devon, Clara, Stephen, Morgan, Alex, Casey, and Leia sitting in one row. They all waved to her and the twins and the three of them waved back.

"Where's Chuck?" Morgan asked as they approached.

"I don't know. He wouldn't miss this game for the world though. He'll show up." But Sarah wasn't so sure he would. She just hoped that Emma wouldn't notice. The game started a half hour later, and Emma had smiled to all of her family as she warmed up. Dunking the ball made her siblings squeal with excitement.

"Alright folks! Let's get this game going!" The announcer yelled after he had introduced every player. Of course, Emma's team won tip-off. Emma had scored immediately, running back to set up in 2-1-2 Zone defense. Sarah loved watching her play. Emma's face showed determination and love for the game. Sarah looked around, still not seeing Chuck. Ellie caught Sarah's action.

"Hey, Chuck will show up. It's just like you said, he won't miss this for the world!" Ellie yelled over the roaring crowd. Sarah nervously smiled. As Emma played her heart out, she had no idea that something had gone wrong. She had no clue that in this moment, her team was calling her. In this moment, she had no idea that James Smith had taken her father.


	2. Chapter 2

It was half time, and the two teams were tied. The crown was freaking out, knowing that this was going to be a close game. Emma looked up, to see her mom with her hands on her head, taking in deep breaths. She smiled, laughing at the fact that an ex-spy was freaking out over a basketball game. While her coach was talking to the team, Emma untied her right shoe, and pulled a small charm off the laces. She looked to the little kids shooting at the baskets, and spotted her brother and sister among them.

"Give me a sec coach." Emma said. Her coach nodded and Emma ran up to her brother.

"Emma!" He hugged her tight. "You're doing great!" He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks buddy." She smiled and let go. "I have a job for you."

"Okay!"

"I need you to give this to mom," She handed him the small basketball charm. Sarah had given it to her before her very first game when she was six and still in the peewee league. Emma had worn it on every pair of laces on her right foot ever since. "Tell her that she needs it more than I do." Emma laughed.

"Okay, I will." He smiled and started to run up to the seats.

"Oh, Jack!" She shouted and he turned around. "Tell her to stop spiraling." Her brother laughed and finished running up to the seats. Emma sprinted back over to the team's huddle.

"That was more than a second." Her coach warned.

"Sorry coach, what'd I miss?" She was breathing hard.

"Just everything that you already know." Coach smiled and went back to discussing the plays. Emma glanced up to see her mother laughing as Jack handed her the charm. Sarah looked down to Emma, who smiled and waved at her. Sarah blew her daughter a kiss and Emma shook her head while laughing. The buzzer went off, and the team got extremely close.

"We are _not _going to loose this game ladies. We came here to dominate." Emma said to her team. They all nodded and Emma broke the silence of her friends. "DOMINATE ON THREE. ONE...TWO...THREE...DOMINATE!" They threw their fists down and spread out onto the court. Emma was about to finish playing the game of her life.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second general! You're saying that this murderer has our leader's dad?" Sierra yelled into the phone. She didn't wait for the reply. She hung up the phone and turned to the team. "Guys, we have to go get Emma." They all rushed out of the airport, not taking their flight to Russia.<p>

"Wait, who has Emma's dad?" Jessie asked as they got into the car.

"The psycho who's been killing everyone else!" Sierra slammed on the gas, and sped off towards the stadium. "Someone call her, or call Clara. Just call one of them!" The girls would do anything for Emma, and they were going to help her find her father. First, they needed to get her.

* * *

><p>"It all comes down to this. A minute left on the clock, the score 72-72, and Emma Bartowski's team has the ball." The announcer yelled. The other team had called a full time out.<p>

"Okay, they're going to press us but we need to be quicker than that. Once we break the press, take the ball slowly down court, and look for Emma for the three." The coach said.

"Wait a second coach. You want me to take a three-point shot? Why not just slam it in their faces and tie it up? Overtime isn't a bad thing." Emma argued.

"Just stick to the plan Bartowski." Coach snapped at her. Emma sighed and suddenly got extremely nervous. If she missed, they would lose. They were only down by two, and tying the game seemed like the best option. But Emma didn't argue. They set up for their press break, and broke the opposing team's press immediately. Kayla Jenkins brought the ball down slowly, looking for Emma on the wing. Twenty seconds were left on the clock and the entire crowd went silent as Emma's hands grasped the pass.

"Emma Bartowski for the three-pointer and the win!" The announcer shouted. Suddenly, Emma's CIA team rushed into the stadium. Their eyes were huge, and they looked worried. Emma immediately signaled for a time-out, and the entire crowd erupted into 'what is she doing?' and 'what the heck just happened?' Emma rushed to her red-faced coach.

"Sorry coach, I have to go." Emma bounded out of the gym and into the locker room, where her team was waiting.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at them.

"Look Emma, we know you're mad, but something happened before we got on the plane." Syd tried to explain.

"Well it better be the best 'something' I've ever heard of. We were about to win the freaking state championship!" Emma was as livid as her coach had been.

"Emma, Smith has your dad." Clara whispered from behind her. She had come from the stands. Emma tried to hold herself together.

"Okay, that's a pretty good something." She wouldn't cry in front of her team. She needed to be the strong one.

"We're going to do everything we can Emma. Jones is making this a top priority." Sierra stated. Emma felt so guilty; she was so busy playing her game that she didn't even notice her father's absence. He was her biggest fan, and she was too big for her britches to notice.

"Emma, it isn't your fault..." Jessie was sympathetic for one.

"Yeah, how could you have known?" Kylie chipped in.

"Guys, I don't need friends right now. I need to find my dad. Let's head to the base and figure everything out from there." Emma said.

"You got it boss." Sydney smiled. Emma had to crack a smile back, and then she snuck out of the stadium with her team.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to call in the big guns." Jessie said to the general on the screen.<p>

"I agree, this is too much for just us." Kylie nodded.

"Then who do you suggest we call?" Jones raised her eyebrows.

"The real C.A.T Squad." Emma said as she entered the room. She had changed out of her uniform, and into her dark skinny jeans, blue tank top, black leather jacket, and black converse.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, their file speaks for itself." She plopped a manila folder onto the metal table in front of the screen. "They had over 700 completed missions, they were feared by even the toughest CIA Agents, and they were obviously bad ass." Emma said.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." The general knew something but wouldn't say it.

"Well, I already called one of them. Zhondra I think." Emma replied.

"What! Are you out of your mind? I didn't give you any authority to do so." The general shouted. Everyone except Emma winced.

"Well, I took initiative this time. Maybe if you did your job correctly, we wouldn't be having this issue general." Emma spat. She left the room immediately, and the team stared at the general.

"Get her under control. However, be aware when the C.A.T. Squad shows up. They're dangerous." General Jones warned. The girls nodded and disconnected the call.

"What the heck is happening to Emma?" Sierra asked.

"My Uncle Morgan says that her mom gets like this when something bad happens to Chuck." Clara said.

"Well, it's scary. We need to name it something." Jessie laughed.

"My Uncle called her 'The Giant Blonde She-Male.'" Clara laughed aloud.

"Awesome, Giant Blonde She-Male it is!" And they went to work, getting prepared for the C.A.T Squad's return.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Morgan." Sarah repeated for the billionth time.<p>

"Sarah, just go already! They must be here for a reason." He nodded towards the two aging but still extremely beautiful women by Sarah's car.

"Yeah, a reason that I still need to find out."

"I'll take good care of them." He smiled as Jack and Jenny got into his and Alex's big van along with his own kids.

"Just please don't let them stay up late." Sarah narrowed her eyes, remembering the last time Morgan had brought them home from a sleepover at his house. They had gotten no sleep, and were being fueled by pure sugar. Morgan promised he wouldn't, and Sarah walked up to her old friends Carina and Zhondra. The three hugged, and then got into the car.

"What's the deal?" Sarah asked Carina, who was sitting in the passengers seat. Zhondra was in the back.

"Promise you won't freak?" Carina asked.

"Uh, not now that you've said that." Sarah started to worry. Was this about Emma?

"Well...uh, Walker..." Carina started.

"Spit it out!" Sarah yelled at her.

"Some crazy guy has been killing existing and retired CIA Agents, and his latest capture was your husband." Zhondra said from the backseat. Sarah looked forward without saying a word. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back and took a deep breath.

"I have to find him." She said.

"We know. That's why we're here Walker." Carina said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Beckman's replacement, General Jones, has the top agents of the CIA already working on this. She wants us to help them." Zhondra explained.

"Top agents? How good are they?" Sarah wasn't convinced that these people could help her find Chuck.

"Well, apparently they're the new C.A.T. Squad. And their leader is better than you were." Carina laughed.

"I doubt it." Sarah's voice was flat.

"Yeah, and the best part is that none of them are older than eighteen!"

"Well, they better be as good as this new general is making them out to be. I'll make them step aside if they can't do anything that needs to be done." Sarah turned the car on and sped off to the location they were given.

* * *

><p>"Emma, just wait until they get here. They'll know what to do first."<p>

"Oh, so you doubt me now?" Emma yelled at her best friend. Sydney yelled right back.

"Good lord Emma! Why don't you get your head out and see that we're trying to _help you_!" She screamed. Emma hung her head.

"Sorry Syd, I just really want to find him." Emma sat down in a chair to her left, and rested her head into her hands.

"I know, but there's not much good you can do at the moment. Wait til' the adults come to help. You aren't Superwoman you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Guys! They're here!" Sierra exclaimed, rushing into the room.

"Great." Emma moaned. Sierra was extremely excited to meet the former best agents the CIA ever had. Emma was going to make them wish they hadn't of showed up in _her_ CIA base. She got up, and followed Sydney out to the main part of the building. The four other girls were surrounding three women. Sydney and Emma came up behind them, with their arms folded.

"I hope you know this is _my _team." Emma said rudely. Her eyes widened as one of the women turned around faster than the others did.

"Emma?" She exclaimed.

"Mom?" Emma unfolded her arms and her jaw dropped. Her mother had been apart of the original C.A.T. Squad?

"Wow, this'll be interesting." Carina smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you just say _your _team?" Sarah was as surprised as Emma.

"Whoa, Emma, your mom was apart of the original C.A.T. Squad? Why didn't you say anything?" Jessie was dumbfounded.

"Actually, she was pretty much our leader." Zhondra corrected.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree eh, Walker?" Carina nudged her friend and laughed. The mother and daughter stared at each other for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

"Uh, we'll give you guys a minute." Sydney led everyone out of the main room, to show them around.

"You're a spy." Sarah said as a statement. All Emma could do was nod. "How long?"

"Almost three years."

"And you didn't really think it was a good idea to tell us?" Sarah demanded.

"Well, _you_ obviously didn't think that I was trustworthy. So no, I didn't." Emma retorted.

"That's unfair." Sarah replied.

"Really? It was your choice to keep this from me mom! I mean, you've had so many chances to tell me!" Emma's voice was getting louder.

"Yeah, because telling my ten-year-old at the dinner table is really smart." Sarah said sarcastically. Emma just shook her head.

"Look, we just need to forget about this and get to work. We can talk later."

"No Emma, we're going to talk now."

"I'm your boss at the moment, and I'm giving you an order. Get to work." Emma commanded. She started to leave the room, but Sarah grabbed her arm.

"I'm still your mother. We aren't finished until I say so." Sarah glared at her daughter and used the mommy-voice.

"Then get out of my base." Emma ripped her arm away, and stalked off to find her team.

"Wow, she is _exactly _like you." Zhondra walked into the room.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sarah replied.

Emma woke up the next morning to the sound of a paper beg being set down by her. She lifted her head up from her folded arms on the cool metal desk, and saw her mother with her hand still on top of a Wendy's bag.

"Just thought you might be hungry." She was trying to break the awkwardness between them. Emma looked away, focusing on the computer screen she had been staring at all night.

"Not really." Emma rubbed her eyes and got back to work. As she typed, trying to break codes and see where her father had last been, Sarah rested her hands on Emma's. She stopped Emma from typing.

"You need a break Em. I don't care how mad at me you are. Your dad wouldn't want you to be like this." Sarah's voice was soft. Without looking away from the screen, Emma replied to her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me mom? I get why you didn't when I was younger, but I'm almost eighteen." Emma hadn't really had an issue with it before, but her mother had been the_ leader_ of the C.A.T. Squad! She needed to know more.

"I honestly didn't think that this would happen Em. I thought that everything would've been normal after Chuck and I quit." She explained.

"Why did you guys quit?"

"Emma! Kylie found something!" Sydney burst back into the room, waving her hands excitedly. Emma and Sarah followed her into the technology room, and stared at some coordinates on a medium-sized computer screen.

"He activated his tracker, and left a message on his phone. Jones sent us the message." Kylie explained while typing away.

"Where is it?" Emma demanded.

"Well, if you had any patience at all, you'd be able to wait a few seconds for the feed to transfer into our system." Kylie rolled her eyes and the rest of the team laughed. A small box lit up on the screen. Kylie clicked on it, and the speakers around them were immediately filled with Chuck's voice.

"If anyone gets this, I'm okay. I have flashed on this guy; the man who took me, James Smith. He has murdered ten other agents, and I am hoping I'm not the eleventh. We are headed to a base on fifth and Elm Street. Please bring back up! Oh, and if you can hear this Sarah, tell Emma I'm sorry I missed the game...and I love you." He had hung up the phone after that.

"Okay, we're going to contact Jones and see what the deal is." Jessie said.

"No." Emma cut her off.

"Uh, what? Jones is the boss here Emma." Jessie argued.

"Last time I checked, _I _was in charge here. We aren't waiting to talk to Jones, we're leaving now." Emma demanded.

"Whoa there little Walker." Carina cut in. "I agree with your buddy here. Wait to hear your orders."

"If you want to stay here and wait, be my guest. I'll go alone if I have to." Emma started out of the room.

"Emma, you aren't going alone." Sarah spoke and Emma turned to face her. "Because I'm going with you." Emma nodded at her mother, and they walked to the armory side by side. As they picked their weapons, Sarah tried to make a conversation.

"We need a plan."

"Don't worry mom, I have one." Emma tucked her gun behind her back and Sarah did the same.

"Okay then, let's go." They left the armory, but were stopped by the others.

"Oh no you don't." Zhondra spoke.

"Yeah, you really think we'd let you go alone Emma?" Sierra smiled.

"No, I just didn't think it would take you this long to come in here." Emma smiled back.

"Okay, there are two main buildings from what I can tell." Kylie's voice said through the earpiece.

"So which one has Chuck?" Sarah replied with a whisper.

"I have no idea..." Kylie replied.

"I guess we need to split up then." Emma concluded. "Zhondra, Carina, and mom...you take the left building. Sierra, Sydney, Jessie, and I will take the right." The teams split up, but Sarah and Emma stayed where they were.

"Look mom, I'm not mad at you, I just wish you would've told me." Emma sighed.

"I know, but the same goes for you." Sarah replied to her daughter.

"Walker, let's go!" Carina urged over the earpiece.

"Emma, c'mon!" Sydney did the same.

"Please be careful." Sarah worried.

"You too mom." Emma hugged her mother close, and then pulled away, joining her team. She held her gun up, ready to shoot at any suspects.

"Emma, look." Jessie nodded towards a bright yellow door attached to the back of the building.

"Looks like the perfect place to hide an agent." Emma nodded. They entered slowly, being greeted by a hallway with multiple doors on each side.

"Got any tips Kylie?" Sierra said into her earpiece.

"No, I don't see anything. You're gonna have to check each one." Kylie sighed.

"Don't worry about it Ky." Emma tried to sound reassuring. "Did you shut down the cameras?"

"Yeah, that was easy!" Kylie laughed.

"Okay, Syd you come with me and check the right side. Sierra and Jessie, go check the left." They all nodded and started to go their separate ways. Sierra opened the first left door without any problem. However, the first door on the right was locked.

"You got this Emma?" Sydney asked.

"Oh yeah." Emma smiled and took a small lock pick off her shoe. She always kept one strapped to the bottom. Lock picking was her favorite, and she was the best. They searched all six rooms on the right side of the hallway, but Chuck wasn't in any of them.

"Anything?" Emma asked as Jessie and Sierra came out of their last room.

"Emma! We need help over here!" Sarah's voice immediately filled the girls' ears. The four of them rushed to the opposite building to find the three adults battling with six guards. Emma watched in amazement as her mother kicked ass. When the first six guards were out, the two teams joined.

"God mom, if I knew this is what you do for a living, I would've taken your threats more seriously!" Emma said nervously. Sarah laughed at her daughter.

"First of all, I _used _to do this for a living. Second, you should always take my threats seriously. And third, don't _ever _tell anyone about what you just saw." Sarah was serious but playful at the same time. Emma nodded with a smile, and the continued through the building. After taking out sixteen more guards, they reached a very ominous door.

"It looks like they've been using that room a lot lately." Clara said through the earpiece.

"Wow, I totally forgot you were here Clara!" Emma said. They entered, and found a cement room. Nothing was in it, except for the bloodstains on the ground. One thing was in the middle; a man strapped to a chair and blindfolded.

"Chuck!" Sarah cried and ran over to the chair.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked. They kissed while his blindfold was still on, and then Sarah removed it.

"We'll go check and see if there's anyone outside." Zhondra whispered to Emma. The team disappeared.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sarah said, while untying Chuck. He did a double take in Emma's direction.

"Emma?" He was confused.

"Yeah dad, it's me." Emma took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" He looked to Sarah.

"I just found out too Chuck." Sarah said to him. When he was fully untied, he walked up to his daughter with Sarah trailing behind.

"Look dad, I-" But Chuck cut his daughter off with a huge hug. As Emma looked over his shoulder, she could see her mother having the same confused expression as her.

"I'm glad you're okay." He released her, and they all heard a gunshot.

"Emma!" Chuck and Sarah both screamed for their daughter at the same time, as she dropped to the ground. Sydney was revealed, as her friend fell. A smoking gun was in her hand.

"Sorry Em, but that was for the best." Sydney said. With that, she left the room.

"Emma, Emma, c'mon you have to stay with us." Sarah cradled her daughter's head in her hands. Emma coughed and sat up, revealing a bulletproof vest underneath her black leather jacket.

"I'm okay mom that just kinda hurt a little bit." Emma joked. The rest of the team had been tranquilized out side of the room, but after the back up came, they all went back home. Which was a bit weird for Emma. Her parents had many questions, but so did she. And they were all about to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how much do you know?" Sarah asked her daughter. They were in the living room of their house; Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the very sturdy coffee table, while Emma was sitting on the couch. Jack and Jenny were still with Morgan and Alex.

"Nothing. Nobody would tell me anything. People from the CIA I mean. My team didn't even know who you were! But, Jones wouldn't tell me anything except that you and dad were spies." Emma replied. Sarah sighed and shared a glance with Chuck.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sarah asked. "I'm giving you the choice to know me as I am now, or know me for who I was. Let me tell you right now, that you won't like it."

"I want to know." Emma replied without hesitating. Sarah hung her head.

"My father wasn't exactly an angel. He was a con. He used me for gaining money, and all I thought was that he wanted to spend more time with me. However, I was wrong. He was arrested when I was sixteen, and that's when I was first introduced to the CIA."

"Sixteen?" Emma asked.

"Yep, sixteen." Sarah nodded.

"How old were you dad?" Emma looked to Chuck.

"Twenty-Six." He coughed. Emma's eyes widened.

"That old?"

"Twenty-Six is _not_ old." He argued.

"For the spy game it is."

"Can I get back to my story?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yeah, sorry mom."

"Sorry Sarah."

"Thank you. Anyway, so then I was bossed around by Director Graham for a few years. I eventually joined the C.A.T. Squad, but that broke off after I thought Zhondra had been a double agent. So I came back to work solo, but I was assigned a handler. I thought Ryker was a good person, but that turned out to be all wrong. He wanted me to deliver a baby to him after capturing it, but I couldn't. So, I gave the baby to my mom and she took care of her. Molly is twenty-three now, and we still see her a lot." Sarah laughed at the look on Emma's face.

"Molly? My aunt Molly?"

"Yes, your aunt Molly." Sarah smiled at Chuck, who squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"What happened after that?" Emma was eager to hear more.

"I had to leave and never see my mom again, to keep her and Molly safe. After that all went down, Graham gave me my first solo assignment." She looked at her husband. "Someone had the Intersect, and it was my job to find that person."

"You were the Intersect's original handler?"

"You know about the Intersect?" Chuck asked before Sarah could.

"Of course I do! Every agent has to know about the very first intersect! It's in the books that we have to read."

"What about the intersect?" Sarah was curious.

"Well, obviously not his location or anything. But it was a guy. He was super talented, and he was smart too. The general before Jones would never stop talking about him. She said he was the best spy she had ever seen. Even the time he didn't have the intersect, she said that he saved her butt more times than she could count." Emma seemed excited about the first intersect, and this made Chuck smile.

"I'm that guy Emma." He said. Emma stopped breathing.

"Honey? You okay?" Sarah waved her free hand in front of Emma's face.

"You two were the forbidden love affair? You guys were the top agents?" Emma exploded with excitement. "You guys are legends!" She jumped up.

"Legends?" Sarah looked at her as she had been exaggerating.

"That doesn't even describe it!"

"Really?" Chuck was proud of himself. He had made the books?

"Yeah! You guys had like, over 200 completed missions, and you were bad ass too." Emma laughed.

"We didn't get there over night though Em. We almost quit a few times." Sarah told her daughter.

"Why?"

"Because we were in love, but didn't know how to say it. And when we found someone else, the other one would get so jealous that a few people actually almost died." Chuck said.

"And some actually did." Sarah added.

"How many people have you guys killed?" Emma suddenly turned serious, as the question popped into her head. Chuck and Sarah definitely weren't ready for this one. Sarah especially.

"Well uh, I've only had to kill one guy. He was about to kill your mother." Chuck flashed back to the bridge incident with agent Daniel Shaw.

"You didn't pass your red test?" Emma asked.

"I faked it."

"Oh...well, what about you mom?" Emma didn't want to know the answer.

"I was a different person back then Emma. One that I don't like to remember."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't really know." Sarah was being honest.

"More than 10?"

"Yeah." Sarah said quietly.

"50?"

"Yes."

"Emma, maybe you shouldn't-" Chuck started, but Sarah cut him off.

"She has the right to know."

"100?" Emma continued.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. I don't care about who you were mom. You're here now, being the best person you can be. I'm proud of you guys though. If I knew my parents were this bad ass, I would've never talked back!" Emma laughed.

"What else do you want to know?" Chuck asked.

"Why'd you guys quit?"

"I lost my memories."

"What?"

"Sarah, let's just start from the very beginning." Chuck smiled at his wife, and Emma came over to sit back down on the couch. "It all started with Vicky Vale walking into the Buy More..."

* * *

><p>"Emma! Grab the popcorn while you're at it!" Emma heard her mother yell from the living room. It was family night at the Bartowski house, and they were about to watch Enchanted. After the twins went to sleep, they would put in a spy-related movie.<p>

"Okay!" Emma yelled back as her phone started to buzz in her back pocket. She pulled out her iPhone4, and answered.

"Hello?" She used her head and shoulder to keep the phone from falling, as she brought the popcorn bowl out to the living room.

"Agent Bartowski. We have an emergency." Jones' voice sounded from the other line.

"You promised I had the night off!" Emma exclaimed. Sarah looked at her as she grabbed the popcorn bowl from her daughter.

"I know, but this is important."

"Whatever." Emma hung up and looked at Sarah, who hadn't moved.

"No, you promised." Sarah frowned.

"I know, and I don't want to go. But you know how it is mom, an order is an order. I'm sorry." Emma grabbed her keys and left, trying to force Sarah's disappointed look out of her mind. It had been four months since her parents had found out she was a spy. Emma was now eighteen, and only had a few more weeks of school left before she graduated. Everything was going great, except for the fact that she had more missions than ever. She had to talk to Jones, she needed to spend more time with her family.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent at first, missing Sydney. But she had betrayed them all. Still, they couldn't help but feel as if their best friend had died. Especially Emma. Jones was sending them on a new mission already, and she was debriefing them now.<p>

"Ryan Pierce is the target." Jones said.

"What does he have to do with anything, except for being as hot as the sun itself?" Kylie asked the general.

"There's no time to fool around." Jones snapped.

"Kylie's right. Why are we targeting him?" Emma defended her friend.

"His father is Rick Pierce."

"The arms dealer?"

"One in the same. He is about to make a huge missile deal with China, and we have to get close to him. Ryan is always seen at this club." Jones flashed a picture onto the screen.

"The Lucky Lemur?" The girls said in unison.

"Yes, I have made fake ID's for you all, so you will be able to get in without a problem." Jones disappeared without any further instruction.

"Looks like we're gonna be having fun tonight!" Kylie laughed.

"Yeah, but who gets Mr. Hottie?" Jessie asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Emma." Once again they were in unison.

"Me?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah. You _are _the leader of this team. Plus, you need to have some fun." Clara laughed. It only took them a half hour to get ready, and then they were off. The general had been right, they had gotten into the club without a problem. Sarah had called, and Emma had to tell her where they were. Sarah was not happy at all, but it was a mission so she didn't tell her daughter no. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson was playing as they entered, and they immediately split up.

"He's at the bar." Kylie's voice rang through Emma's ear.

"Copy that." Emma started over to her mark. She was wearing a form-fitting bulletproof vest, just as Sarah had on her first date with Chuck just in case anything wild happened. She had on a light purple dress with dark purple flowers all over it, a black belt around the middle, black leggings, and three-inch black heels with a platform. She had very little makeup on, and her hair was loosely curled.

"Martini please." She told the bartender as sat down next to Pierce. The bartender stared at her as if she were stupid. She rolled her eyes, and flashed him her ID.

"Age sure treats you well." He winked at her. She frowned back at him with disgust.

"He's right, you don't look a day over twelve." Said a voice from her right. Ryan Pierce had amazing blue eyes, Justin Bieber flippy hair, and a smile that could melt your soul. He had the whole Channing Tatum black-leather-jacket-with-grey-shirt-underneath thing going on. His dark jeans fit him perfect, and his brand new looking grey fans stood out.

"I'm Ryan." He laughed, holding out his hand.

"Emma." She replied, shaking his outstretched hand. She hadn't even realized that she had just given him her real name.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma huh? Fits your personality." Ryan said to her. She finally snapped back into focus.

"Are you stupid Emma?" Jessie blurted through the earpiece.

"Not exactly." Emma replied to one of her partners.

"What'd you say?" Ryan looked at her.

"Uh, nothing. And anyway, how do you know anything about my personality?"

"I can read people. And, right now I'm guessing that you've never been to a club before, and that you hate Martini's."

"Actually, I _have _been to a club before. Maybe not this one, but I have." Emma said matter of factly.

"Well, you definitely don't want a martini." Ryan said as the bartender set it down in front of Emma.

"Oh really? Then what _do_ I want?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yo, Zeke, get her Diet Coke would ya?" Emma's eyes widened. How did he know her favorite drink? It felt so right to be here in this moment, so she took it all in.

* * *

><p>Sarah paced in front of the main door to the house. She had ordered Chuck to use his hacking skills, and tap into Emma's security system. She had it wired all around the house to monitor her family, but she also had synced it to her phone as a tracking device.<p>

"Sarah, honey, would you please stop pacing? You're gonna make me dizzy." Chuck laughed.

"Why the hell would a general send her to a club? This woman needs to be fired! Emma isn't of age!" Sarah flung her hands around angrily.

"I'm guessing it was pretty important to the mission." Chuck tried to reason with his wife.

"Important to the mission, my ass." Sarah grumbled. Suddenly, the door opened.

"You guys waiting for me or something?" Emma asked as she entered.

"You bet." Chuck replied. He and Sarah were now standing side by side, directly in front of their eldest child.

"Uh, okay." Emma closed the door. "Am I in trouble?"

"The answer to that question would be yes." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Can I ask what I would be in trouble for?" Emma looked genuinely confused.

"You were at a club! And you're only eighteen!"

"How did you know I was at a club?" Emma frowned.

"Uh..." Chuck wouldn't answer.

"Did you hack into my system?" Emma yelled at her parents.

"Of course we did." Sarah smirked. Emma hated smirkers.

"You do realize that you just broke into government property." Emma ran up to her room and immediately checked her computer. "And you changed my password." Her parents had followed her up.

"Yeah, have fun with that." Sarah laughed. Emma looked up at her mother condescendingly.

"Please mom," She typed away, "done." She unlocked her computer within seconds. Chuck's eyes widened. "I'm half nerd, half spy. You really think that would've been hard? Especially since I'm more towards the nerd side." She scoffed. Sarah glared at her husband and left the room.

"Wha-? Sarah!" Chuck yelled to her as she left. He turned back to his daughter. "I'm going to be in trouble just for passing my genes on to you."

"Well, she picked you dad. She knew what she was getting herself into." Emma smiled. Chuck smiled back.

"Just tell me you weren't drinking." He raised his eyebrows.

"Scouts honor." Emma put her hands up innocently. "Unless you count a Diet Coke as drinking."

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" A rough voice woke Ryan up.<p>

"The club." He replied through his pillow.

"Why were you back so late?"

"I met someone." Ryan rolled over to face his father.

"Who?"

"God dad, take a chill pill." Rick Peirce got in his face.

"Tell me who you met." He said through clenched teeth.

"Some hot chick named Emma."

"Emma _what_?" Rick wasn't the best dad in the world.

"I didn't catch her last name." Ryan groaned. He had drank a little too much, and his father wasn't helping.

"Be careful around the people you meet, son. They could be the ones who killed your mother." Rick left the room. Ryan was pretty sure Emma hadn't killed his mother.

* * *

><p>"Really Jessie? Give it a rest." Emma sighed through her iPhone4.<p>

"Seriously Emma! He was totally into you!" Jessie's voice echoed through the other line. Emma entered the kitchen, still in her purple plaid pajama pants and white tank top. She hadn't done anything to her hair, yet it was still perfectly curled and it hung just beneath her shoulders. She even reminded herself of her mother.

"I doubt that." Emma laughed. Jack and Jenny were pretend fighting with plastic swords, and Sarah was standing over sizzling bacon with a spatula in hand. "Look, I gotta go Jess. And I'm off today, so leave me alone." She added with a smile. Sarah turned around to look at her.

"You got it boss." Jessie hung up. Emma turned her phone off, and set it on the marble island counter in the middle of the medium sized kitchen. The twins blew past her, stabbing each other as they went.

"Morning." Sarah said to her shortly.

"Mom, really? Can we skip past the whole I'm-pissed-at-you-and-you-need-to-apologize routine?" Emma asked with a whine.

"Maybe." Sarah smiled at her daughter.

"Your bacon is burning." Emma nodded to the red pan on the stove.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed and turned each bacon strip over. "Thanks."

"No problem, I have to eat that too." Emma laughed.

"Your father told me that you didn't drink anything last night." Sarah jumped straight to the point.

"Well, my father happens to be right."

"The rest of your team did though, didn't they?" Sarah already knew them too well.

"Kylie, Sierra, and Jessie did, yeah. Clara and I were the designated drivers of the evening."

"Good." Sarah replied as she placed the cooked bacon on a plate. "You can tell your brother and sister that their breakfast is ready." Sarah smiled. "But make sure they don't stab you." She winked. Emma laughed.

"Aye aye boss." The morning went by fast; Emma was 'killed' multiple times by Jack and Jenny. Emma eventually went upstairs and changed into a loose t-shirt, her grey Nike basketball shorts, black Nike Zooms, and put her hair up into a bouncy ponytail. She hadn't played for a while now, and she hadn't talked to anyone on the team. She went back to school tomorrow, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. As she shot hoops outside, she could feel someone watching her. She turned around to see Ryan Pierce standing at the head of her driveway.

"Emma right?" He asked. He was wearing a blue and white plaid elbow-length Hollister shirt, black basketball shorts, and white vans with white socks that were mid-shin length. His hands were tucked into his pockets.

"Uh, why are you at my house?" She asked. Her gun was inside, so she was defenseless. And she really hated screaming.

"I live a block down and I was just going for a walk. Haha! I can't believe I knew it was you from behind. We must've really clicked last night." He laughed, walking closer to her.

"You live a block down?" She asked.

"Yeah! What a coincidence." He smiled. She wasted to dissolve in his smile. But she shook the thoughts of him being extremely hot. He was her mission, and she remembered that it was her job to get close to him. She needed to eventually be close enough to enter his household, and find his father's files.

"Yeah, total coincidence." She nodded.

"Mind if I shoot a few?" He asked, gesturing for her basketball.

"No, go ahead." She watched him make every shot he took. She was definitely impressed. "You play?" She asked when he returned her ball.

"A little bit."

"A little bit? You looked like a miniature Pao Gasol!" She laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm much cuter." He smiled again. "I better get going." He said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah, you probably should."

"Well, I'll see you around Emma..."

"Bartowski."

"Emma Bartowski." He nodded and walked off. She watched him until he disappeared. Her brother and sister erupted from the back door, and tackled each other in the yard.

"Jack, please be careful!" Sarah yelled from the back porch step. She was wiping her hands off with a dishtowel. The sunlight caught her face perfectly, and her long, curly blonde hair exploded into the color of a lion's mane. Emma stared at her mother, hoping that she would be as beautiful one day. Sarah walked up to her daughter, following her gaze to see the boy leave her driveway.

"Emma, who was that?"

"That was my mission." Emma replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just kidding! I decided to add more to the short chapter instead. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>School wasn't exactly great when Emma got back. Everyone glared at her as she walked through the halls, and none of her team would even glance at her. Her first four classes made her feel as if she were new at the school, and didn't know anyone. Her best friend Isabel sneered at her the entire time. Emma was finally fed up with everyone's behavior by the end of the class, and confronted her friends outside of the room.<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouted at all of them.

"Oh look, it speaks." Jennifer laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Look, I'm sorry about bailing on you guys but my dad had some things going on."

"Awwww. Pwoor daddy." Isabel made a baby voice.

"You wouldn't know would you?" Emma glared and the girls gasped. Isabel's dad had died the prior year, and the whole group had been there for her. Including Emma. But she didn't feel bad for saying it. She was tired of being blamed for everything. Every game they lost, every time a player got wasted or high before a game, when someone was hurt in a game, if she didn't score enough points.

"Oh that's it!" Isabel lunged at her. Emma hadn't been ready for the attack, so Isabel knocked her over easily. She got a few punches in, but Emma overtook her almost immediately. Her training kicked in, and she threw out some of her favorite moves. They both stood up, and Emma jabbed her in the side, and kicked her in the chest with her leg outstretched. Isabel came back, but Emma roundhoused her in the jaw, knocking her out. The faces on everyone watching told Emma that she had just done something _very _wrong.

"What are you?"

"Dude, that's not normal."

"Whoa. How did she learn that?" Everyone was asking questions and staring at Emma as if she was an alien from a different planet.

Isabel came out of the principal's office, still holding the right side of her face. Her mother, Jane, followed her out of the room, sneering at Emma as she did so. It had only been a month ago that Emma had last spent the night at Isabel's house. They had cooked dinner for Isabel's mom and brother. Now it was all a dream, a wish. Emma suddenly heard heels promptly clicking in her direction. She gulped. When she looked to her left, she saw her mother making her way towards her. And she looked really mad. Sarah Bartowski was definitely _not_ someone you wanted mad. She was wearing an eggshell blue tank top underneath a black blazer, a black pencil skirt, and black heels with an inch platform. Her hair was perfectly curled, and hung over her shoulders. She didn't look aged at all. She still looked as if she were thirty years old.

"Look mom-" Emma began. Sarah put up her hand and stopped her from finishing, and walked inside the office. Emma followed. They had been arguing back and forth for about twenty minutes so far, when Sarah had finally had enough.

"I know you're a good kid Emma, but we have a no fighting policy. The best I can do is give you a twenty day suspension." Principal Tucker said. Emma's eyes widened.

"Emma hasn't been in any fights before, she has a 4.0, and she's involved in almost every extra curricular activity at this school! How is that the best you can do?" Sarah was fed up with this school, and the way this woman ran things.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bartowski, if I could do anything else I would. We love Emma just as much as you." Principal Tucker replied.

"That's a load of bull," Sarah stood up, "Let's go Em."

"I wasn't finished here..."

"Well, I am." Sarah glared. "Emma, now." Emma left the office first and heard her mother say one last thing to the principal before she left. "Oh, and you can take Emma off of your school roster. She won't be attending anymore." Sarah slammed the door and briskly walked out of the school. Emma was close behind. When they reached the car, Emma finally spoke.

"Holy crap mom! What was that? Am I seriously not ever coming back-" Sarah cut her off.

"What the hell were you thinking? A roundhouse Emma? You used your training to _hurt_ someone!"

"I hurt people all the time. Shoot them actually."

"You think this is funny? This was your friend!"

"No, mom, she wasn't! And you wouldn't know either! You wouldn't know half the things that are going on in my life! I'm tired of being the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect basketball player, the perfect spy. I'm _not _a perfect person, and you and everyone else need to realize that!" Emma grabbed Sarah's keys, tossed her own out the car window once she was in, and sped off. She knew her mother was going to be pissed beyond belief, but she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to get away. She needed to escape everything. She needed to be free.

* * *

><p>"We're following her right now." The voice came through the phone instantly.<p>

"Good. She has the information on who killed my wife." Rick Peirce spat through the phone. They trailed Emma Bartowski's car, making sure to keep a reasonable distance until they were given the orders to pounce. He got a call a few seconds later, and he picked up when he saw it was his son. "Ryan? Are you okay?" His rough voice smoothed out with concern.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

"Then why are you calling?" Rick narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to the court at the park for a while. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home." Ryan replied.

"Fine. Be home before ten though."

"Okay! See ya later dad." Ryan hung up. Little did Rick now that his son was about to be with the same girl he was trailing.

* * *

><p>Emma ended up at the park; she came here all the time when she was younger, as this court was the only one she felt she truly belonged on. She walked into the bathrooms and changed, as she had her uniform and ball in the back of her mother's car from the last practice. She walked onto the court, loving the fact that no one else was there. She played for about twenty minutes when someone showed up.<p>

"Emma Bartowski." The voice said. Emma turned around to find Ryan standing at the entrance.

"You just won't leave me alone will you?" She smiled.

"I guess my heart is just drawn to you." He said. Emma laughed. Then she realized he was being truthful. "You mind having a little one-on-one? Oh wait, you already had one today."

"God, you heard about that too?"

"Heard about it? It's all over Facebook and YouTube. You throw one helluva roundhouse!" He pulled out his phone to show Emma the video. She watched as Isabel attacked her, and how she easily gained control of the fight. She watched in horror as she saw herself knock her best friend out cold with a single kick. She stared at herself, noticing how much like her mother she was. She stared at the video, knowing that the general was going to kick her ass for this. She stared at the video, thinking _"I'm so screwed"_.

"Do you know how cool that looked?" Ryan interrupted her thoughts.

"No, not really…" She trailed, thinking of some way to delete it. Kylie was great with electronics, and the general wouldn't be happy about it at all, so she would probably have them delete it anyway.

"Where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Ryan sat down onto the cement of the court, and Emma followed suit.

"I uh, used to take karate."

"Yeah, and you were obviously a sensei." He laughed. Emma looked at him and smiled. His blue yes sparkled at her, and she found herself leaning closer to him. He started to lean back, and right before their lips met, she saw a black car pull up to the park. She pulled away. "What? What is it?" He looked in the same direction as her.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

"That's weird."

"What is?" She turned to look at him and saw his puzzled expression.

"That's one of my dad's cars that just pulled up." And then it happened. Way too fast. Three men stepped out of the car, holding their guns up to shoot.

"GET DOWN!" Emma yelled to Ryan.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe she took my car!" Sarah yelled into her phone. Chuck was on speaker.<p>

"She's a teenager Sarah. They all act out at some point. And maybe she's right, maybe we have been expecting too much of her."

"Chuck, the only things we've been expecting from her are the things she's capable of. She isn't going to get anywhere in life if we don't push her."

"I know, but she does have a lot going on…"

"Whose side are you on?" She asked, irritated. Chuck laughed.

"Always yours honey."

"Good answer." Sarah smiled.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go. Jack is on a rampage."

"Okay, go take care of it. I love you."

"Love you too." Sarah hung up. She was close to home, when she noticed a black car following her. She took a left and so did the car, so then she took the next right. The car followed. Suddenly, the exact same car was in front of her, blocking her. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of her car.

"You aren't agent Bartowski."

"Figure that out all on your own did you?"

"Why are you in her car?" The man that led all of the other goons asked her.

"Because she took mine."

"We'll take her instead." The man said to one of his guys. "Maybe Agent Bartowski will come looking." And with that, they tranqed her and shoved her in the trunk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some people have been asking for an update on this one...it's a really fun storyline, and I'm glad to be getting back into it. Enjoy, and as always, comment away. :)**

**-CharahFan44**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Emma looked over Ryan worriedly as they were both on the floor of the cement court. As soon as the men with guns had seen Ryan, they hurried away from the park.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good," Ryan sat up and faced Emma, who did the same, "What about you?"

"I'm okay." She smiled.

"How did you know to get down so fast?" Ryan asked her.

"Uh…we'll talk about that later. Right now, I need to get us somewhere safe," Emma stood up and brushed off the back of her basketball shorts, and then held her hand out to Ryan, "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"More than you know." He replied. They rushed into Sarah's Lotus and Emma sped off towards the base, not even thinking about the consequences of brining Ryan.

* * *

><p>"You seem to have gone through this before." Rick Pierce paced back and forth slowly in front of Sarah. His men had tied her up by her hands, and hung her from a pipe on the ceiling of the warehouse they were in.<p>

"You haven't." Sarah spat back. Rick gestured toward one of his men, who stepped up and punched Sarah yet again. The last time she had been bound like this, was when Daniel Shaw had overthrown Castle on Christmas.

"I don't really think you want to be toying with me right now."

"I know some _very _powerful people, who will find you and destroy you."

"Is that so?" Rick stood an inch from her face, "Like who?"

"Boss, you might want to come look at this." A guard by the exit voiced. Rick exited the room and entered another, and stood behind a man sitting at a lone computer on a very old wooden desk. The walls of the room were a pale yellow, and the floors were an old gray.

"We found the woman's ID and ran it through the system." The man said.

"Okay, and what do you have for me, Tony?" Rick was breathing down Tony's neck.

"She was a CIA Agent for over twenty years."

"What?"

"Yeah, it says here that she was a part of the Intersect Project, and she went through some sort of traumatic event and took a leave of absence for three years."

"Find out what that event was, and tell me as soon as you know."

"You got it, boss."

"Oh, Tony," Rick turned to Tony, "What's her name?"

"Sarah Bartowski, sir."

"Before marriage?"

"Sarah Walker, sir."

"Thanks Tony, I'll be sure to throw in a bonus." Rick left the room and went back to torturing a defenseless Sarah Bartowski.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Ryan asked. The base was so isolated, that nobody would have ever been able to find it.<p>

"Somewhere safe." Was Emma's short reply. She had contacted her father and her mother, given them the base's coordinates, and told them to meet her there. Her team had shown up immediately after General Jones had informed them of the attack. Emma pulled up outside of the abandoned building, and got out of the car as quickly as possible. Her team rushed out of the building to greet her.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Gray told us what happened." Kylie added.

"How did you get away from them so fast?" Clara asked.

"Get away from who?" Emma asked, confused.

"The men." Jessie said.

"We got in the car and left." Emma felt like she was explaining that two plus two equals four.

"But they tracked your car and pretty much jumped you." Kylie frowned.

"Uh, no they didn't. We were at the court."

"No, Gray said that the surveillance in your car showed them pulling up behind you and then shooting the micro-camera. Like they knew exactly where it was." Clara said. Emma suddenly felt queasy. She staggered and was caught by a muscular body.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryan had gotten out of the car just as Emma had figured out what she had done.

"They were tracking me, Ryan." Emma started to cry. Everyone looked at each other with bewilderment, as they had never seen Emma cry.

"Emma, what is going on?" They all asked together. Chuck pulled up to the building, and immediately exited his car after seeing his daughter crying into a boy's arms. He took over for Josh, mostly because he didn't know the boy but also out of genuine concern.

"Emma, look at me." Chuck said. Emma looked up at her father. "What happened, why are you crying?"

"Because it's all my fault." Emma cried.

"What is?" Chuck asked her.

"Mom was mad at me for kicking Isabel, and we got in a fight, and I took her car." Emma was crying uncontrollably at this point.

"Okay, well I'm sure you can figure it out." Chuck smiled.

"You don't understand dad." Emma tried to control her sobs, "The men, they attacked my car."

"Okay, well you obviously got out right?"

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing, Em?" Jessie asked.

"Because…..I took mom's car. She was in mine," Emma looked at her team, her father, and Ryan, "Those men have mom."


	8. Chapter 8

"Emma, this isn't your fault." Chuck had taken Emma aside, into a different room than the others. "I'm one-hundred percent sure that she's fine."

"You can't be that sure, Dad." Emma had stopped crying, but was clearly still devastated.

"Yes, I can. Your mother was an amazing spy. I worked with her for seven years, and I never met anyone better than her."

"I've seen what she can do, but what if that isn't enough?"

"It is enough," He smiled at Emma, "All we need to do is find her and bring her back." The two then heard a knock on the door. Emma looked past her father to see Ryan standing in the doorway.

"Just checking up with you guys." He looked at Emma with sympathy. "The team is working as hard as possible to find her. Clara traced her phone to a back road about fifteen minutes from here, they want to go check it out."

"I think I should call my team." Chuck said.

"The old team?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get."

"What about the Zhondra and Carina?"

"Good idea, Em." Chuck looked at Ryan with a soft warning stare, and then left the two teens alone in the room. Ryan rubbed the back of his head while he walked up to Emma.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma forced a smile.

"You don't have to lie to me you know," He took her hands in his, "I'm not going to judge you for being scared."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do if she's not okay." Emma leaned her head against his.

"I hope you never have to find out what it's like to lose a parent."

"They never found out who killed your mom, did they?"

"No."

"After I find my mom, we are going to find who killed yours." The two smiled at each other, and Ryan leaned in for a kiss. Fireworks erupted around the two as their lips touched. Somehow, Ryan calmed Emma instantly and she was starting to feel something she had never felt before. Of course she'd had boyfriends in the past, but Ryan was different.

"Emma! Let's go!" Emma heard Jessie yell from the other room. Ryan and Emma separated and smiled.

"Let's go get your mom." Ryan said. They exited the room and left the base with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Sarah had been in and out of consciousness for an hour, and revisited an old memory every time she felt herself slipping away.<p>

_"Mom!" Emma had been so energetic and sweet at the tender age of five. _

_"What?" Sarah was lying in bed alone, as Chuck had headed into the Buy More earlier than usual. Emma ran into her parent's room, and jumped onto the large bed. She loved the feeling of her parent's oversized comforter. _

_"Can we get a puppy?" Emma asked. Sarah opened her eyes, and looked at her daughter._

_"You can't even take care of your pretend rock, Emma. Why would I let you get a dog?"_

_"Jimmy isn't fake mom, he just can't talk." Emma squeaked._

_"My point exactly." Sarah closed her eyes once more, and tried to rest._

_"Aunt Ellie gave Clara a dog." Emma pouted._

_"I'm well aware."_

_"Well I want one too."_

_"I already said no Emma, drop it."_

_"But I want a puppy!" Emma screamed and started jumping on the bed._

_"Knock it off." Sarah groaned._

_"No!"_

* * *

><p>The tiny road they had been lead to was desolate. Surrounded by trees and dirt. No people, no cars, not even the faint croak of frogs and whistle of crickets could be seen or heard.<p>

"We've searched the whole area, nothing's here. Mom isn't here." Emma tucked her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket.

"We can't give up, Em. I _won't _give up. She's saved me too many times to count, and I will not stop searching until I find her." Chuck replied to his daughter's statement.

"Dad, you don't get it!" Emma raised her voice to the point of disrespect towards her father, "We can't find her! When are you going to realize that? She's gone."

"Whoa, Walker Junior, calm down. You don't know who could be listening." Carina and Zhondra appeared from the left.

"Nobody is listening. There's nothing here." Emma repeated.

"I wouldn't say that. Look what I found." Casey and Morgan appeared from the right, and Casey held up Sarah's phone to the father/daughter duo. Emma's eyes immediately focused on the faint gray iPhone 5s.

"Casey, where did you find that?" Chuck asked, taking the phone from his old partner.

"Into the woods a ways." He replied with a glimpse of pride and excitement. Emma had never known Casey to be a happy person, but she had only met him a few times before as he lived quite far away with Verbanski.

"We had your team stay where we found it." Morgan looked to Emma.

"We can't give up, right?" Emma smiled at her father and then followed the others into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of you have supported this story since the beginning, and I thank you for that. But I'm pretty sure this is a plot twist that you didn't see coming (maybe some of you did), and I want to apologize in advance. It's a lot to take in, I know. But I'm sure you'll all be okay haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"The world is smaller than we think, isn't it?" Rick Pierce had appeared in front of Sarah yet again. Her arms ached, her head was throbbing, and she couldn't see out of her bloodied left eye.<p>

"What are you talking about?" She croaked.

"You can speak? Obviously my men haven't done a good enough job of torturing you, Sarah." He narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You know, my plan was to take your daughter. It seems as though she's been spending a lot of time with my son. But, I was fortunate enough to get you instead," He smiled, "You're a much better target."

"Why don't you quit playing with your words, and tell me what you're planning on doing." Sarah spat. Pierce got close to her, close enough that the tip of his nose touched hers.

"You took my wife away from me, and it just so happens that I know an old acquaintance of yours who can take you away from your husband and children as well. Payback is a bitch." He growled.

"I haven't been a field agent for nineteen years, how is it that I could've taken your wife?"

"You tell me." Pierce's voice was filled with hatred. Sarah thought hard, trying to remember her past, and then it hit her. Her mission had been to kill Pierce, not his wife. Emma had been a year old, and Beckman needed Sarah for one last mission. She hadn't told Chuck of her assignment, she had only tried to make it quick and painless. Beckman warned Sarah of Pierce, telling her that he had the ability to track every agent in the CIA/NSA/FBI etc. Sarah's mission had been to eliminate the threat, however someone had seen her. His wife took the bullet for him, and in that moment all Sarah could think of is how she would do the same for Chuck.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, well, it seems as though you were the intersect at one point."

"How do you know that?"

"I have some very talented IT guys." He said, "And it turns out Nicholas Quinn was involved." Pierce paced back and forth in front of her with his hands clasped together in front of his chest. Sarah had worked so hard to get her memories back and create new ones with Chuck. It hadn't been easy, but she could see where Pierce was going. All at once, she tried to bring back every possible memory she could think of, because she knew she was about to lose them all again.

"He's dead."

"Oh yes, you made sure of that. It just so happens that his brother Marcus is alive and well."

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"We found him and brought him here." The door behind Pierce opened and a pudgy man stepped into the dark room. "Thank you so much for joining us, Mr. Quinn."

"My pleasure. Nicholas would want me to be here, avenging his death in person." Marcus replied smugly.

"You see, Nicholas suppressed your memories before, and Marcus is here to give them back." Pierce stated.

"Why would you do that?" Sarah asked. Maybe he was going to give them back and then kill her?

"Because Agent Walker, they're going to override your existing memories." Sarah replayed every moment with Emma, Jack, and Jenny in her head. Making birthday cakes with Chuck, Saturday morning pancakes, late night snuggles. She was about to lose everything, and she knew that Emma was going to blame herself. There was nothing she could do but try and fight back.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Emma had gotten excited. They found an abandoned warehouse on the satellite surveillance, and it wasn't too far off from where Sarah's phone had been dropped. The large team had found a place to hide behind some trees and bushes.<p>

"We need to go in steadily, we have no idea who or what is in there." Chuck replied.

"Bartowski! Look!" Casey pointed out two figures exiting the building.

"Guards?" Sierra asked the very old but very built man.

"Definitely, they're carrying weapons." Carina noticed.

"We need to split up." Emma said.

"What?" Chuck looked to his daughter.

"She's right." Zhondra voiced, "We'll be less easy to target if we all go separate ways. Good thinking Emma."

"So who is going with who?" Morgan piped up. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Morgan, we're going to need someone to watch out here for us." Chuck gave him a sympathetic look. "I would do it too and leave the shooting to the pros, but that's my wife."

"I'll stay with him." Sierra said. "Just be careful Emma."

* * *

><p>The team had to take out about seven guards before entering the building. Zhondra and Carina went to the back, Chuck and Casey went to the west side, and Emma and Ryan had taken the front entrance. Ryan looked nervous, but he was holding the gun Emma had given him correctly.<p>

"You didn't have to come in." Emma said to him while keeping her gun up and her eyes alert.

"Yeah I did. This is your mom Emma, and I can help." He replied. They followed a long hallway and took a few right and left turns, before they came upon a large black door.

"Stay behind me." Emma warned.

"I was planning on doing that already." Ryan laughed nervously. Emma opened the door without ease, and found this all too easy. She looked around the room and saw empty chairs and computers placed around tables and desks.

"Emma, look." Ryan's voice sounded from behind her.

"It's a file on my mom." Emma looked at the computer screen Ryan had pointed out. They heard voices from the hallway.

"Emma, hide." Ryan said suddenly.

"What? What about you?" She asked.

"Just hide!" He whisper yelled. She hid behind a desk to the left of Ryan, and watched in horror as he stayed in front of the door. When it opened, she expected to see him drop to the floor with blood pooling around his body, but he didn't move. She heard no gunshots or punches. Instead she heard a father talking to his son in disbelief.

"Ryan?" Rick Pierce had stepped into the room, followed by what seemed to be his team of hackers and tech men.

"Dad, what is this place?" Ryan asked.

"How did you get here?" Rick evaded his question.

"I followed you." Ryan positioned himself to the other side of the room, hoping his father would follow. He wanted Emma to get out of the room. She got the idea. As soon as Rick and his team were away from the door, she booked it. She was about to use her watch and earpiece to tell her father to abort, when she came face to face with her mother. Sarah was hard to recognize at first, as her face had been beaten and her body was more frail than usual. Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're okay!" Emma hugged her mother harder than she should have, but she couldn't help it. When she let go, her mother simply stared at her. "I'm so sorry, I know we should've been here sooner, but it was hard to find you."

"We?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, the whole team is here." Emma replied.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah, of course he's here. Let's just get you out of here, okay?" Emma said. Sarah's mind snapped into gear.

"Do you have an extra gun?" She asked her daughter.

"No, this is all I have with me. And I only have half a mag left. Just stay behind me." Emma started to lead the two out of the building, and Sarah couldn't help but wonder why Chuck and Casey had recruited such a young girl to help them. She seemed to be fresh out of spy candidate school, probably around sixteen years old. She would be sure to ask Chuck as soon as she saw him again. It felt like she hadn't seen her husband in years, when in reality it had only been a few days since Quinn had taken her on the bullet train. On the way out of the building, the only thing she could think of is how she would apologize to Chuck for not staying out and trying to get Quinn herself. Thank god he hadn't done something extreme to her, and that Chuck had saved her before he did.

* * *

><p>"Chuck!" Sarah erupted from the entrance of the building.<p>

"Sarah." Chuck sighed and smiled, running towards her. He gently took her face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I ran into her after we found this weird room." Emma said.

"Where's the kid?" Casey asked.

"Turns out this is his dad's doing. That's who took mom." Emma told the team.

"Let's give them a second." Carina said. The team separated themselves from Chuck and Sarah.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine, really. I've gone through much worse torturing tactics." Sarah chuckled. Chuck smiled at his wife.

"You know, Emma has been beating herself up. She thinks this is her fault." Chuck explained.

"Is that the girl?" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"I was meaning to ask you why you put such a young girl up to this. You and Casey couldn't do it alone?" Sarah had just started to notice the gray flecks in his hair, and the wrinkles in his smile. He seemed much older than he had just a few days before.

"What are you talking about? You know who Emma is, right?" Chuck started to worry.

"Sure, she's the agent you hired to help get me back."

"Sarah…Emma is our daughter."

"We don't have a daughter." Sarah scoffed. "I know we talked about this on the train, but I don't think I'm ready _quite _yet."

"What train?"

"The bullet train. You know, Quinn, Intersect, Quinn taking me…" Sarah frowned at him.

"Are you saying you think we just saved you from Quinn?"

"Well, yeah. You did."

"Sarah, that was almost twenty years ago." Chuck stared at his wife. What the hell had this guy just done to her?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, don't give up on my story yet, okay? I've known that this was where I was headed for a long time, and I swear you won't be disappointed. I absolutely HATED the finale. H.A.T.E.D. I thought that Schwartz and Fedak were barking mad for how they ended the show. All of those adventures and the beautifully written Charah storyline, just to have it end that way? But it's over now, and we all have to deal with that horrendous series finale. Anywho, please don't put this story on the back shelf, it's not going to end the way Shwedak told it.**

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>It had only a few mere seconds to realize something was wrong with her mother. She was cold, unresponsive to apology, and not very good with the twins. She and Chuck were constantly in their room talking with hushed voices, just as they were now.<p>

"Are mommy and daddy okay?" Emma was stuck watching My Little Pony on the couch with Jenny, while Jack played MarioKart on his Nintendo DS3.

"Yeah Jen, they're fine." Emma responded with a sigh. She wished she could talk to them, but knew that playing along would benefit everyone greatly.

"Where's Ryan? I want to show him how much better I've gotten at basketball!" Jack suddenly looked to Emma. She winced. Of course, Ryan was yet another sore subject to bring up. Emma hadn't heard from him or seen him in a little over a week, since the day she found her mother in the warehouse.

"He's on vacation buddy. I'm sure he'd love to come over once he's back though." Emma checked her phone for the 100th time that day, and saw no text or call from her boyfriend.

"Who's up for some pizza?" Chuck said excitedly while walking downstairs, Sarah trailing right behind.

"ME!" Jack and Jenny erupted at the same time.

"Em?" He looked to his daughter.

"Nah, not really hungry." She replied with a forced smile.

"You? Not hungry?" Sarah played the motherly figure extremely well. Chuck raced into the kitchen behind the twins, hoping to beat them to the phone. Sarah sat beside Emma. "I'm sorry I haven't exactly been here the past week. But I am now." Emma looked to her mother. She wanted so see the old Sarah, the mother that truly knew her and cared about every little detail of her life. But what she saw were empty eyes, a lying face. She was starting to figure out why.

"It's fine mom, really." Emma was good at lying too.

"Great." Sarah smiled.

* * *

><p>"She's a spy right?" Sarah was fixing her side of the bed before climbing in.<p>

"Yeah." Chuck replied while doing the same as his wife.

"Then she knows. Trust me, if you say she's exactly like me then she already knows."

"Why hasn't she said anything then?"

"Because she doesn't want to make it any more difficult. Plus she's dealing with the whole boyfriend thing." Sarah sighed. "I wish I could do something to help all of you, but I don't know what I could possibly do." The two got into bed, and Chuck pulled his wife close.

"I feel like a jerk." He whispered. Sarah looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because part of me doesn't want you to get the past eighteen years back."

"I never really remembered anything, did I?"

"No. We started over, but I think you did it just to keep from hurting me. The truth is Sarah, I never got you to fall in love with me again." The two laid there for the rest of the night in silence, thinking about what to do next.

* * *

><p>Sarah had been home alone all day, looking through photo albums, trying to remember even the slightest memory.<p>

"That was my first birthday. Every single time you tell the story, you say you slaved over that cake for five hours." Emma entered the living room glancing at the pictures, startling her mother.

"I know." Sarah chuckled.

"But you don't." Emma replied.

"What do you mean?" Sarah looked up.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize something's wrong." Emma sat next to Sarah and took the album, flipping to a specific page. She stopped after a few page turns, and handed the book back to Sarah. She pointed to a medium sized picture on the left page and all Sarah could do was stare at the vibrant mother smiling down at the beaming toddler in her arms. "That's how I knew."

"Because I don't look at you like that?" Sarah asked.

"No, because my mom cared. She took the time to talk to me and make sure I was okay. You aren't my mom." Emma replied coldly.

"Maybe not mentally, but physically I am."

"What's the point at trying at all? You don't know anything, so why try?"

"Do you think I asked for this?" Sarah raised her voice, "Do you think I _wanted _my memories gone? I'm trying everything I can to get them back, and I'm sorry if it's not as fast as you'd like it to be. But you need to get over it. This has an effect on more people than just you."

"Oh really? You think I'm being selfish? You're supposed to be my _mother_! But you don't seem to care. You have three kids who need you more than anything, and you say I'm being selfish? Dad isn't even trying, because he knows that you don't love him. Hell, we all see it. But no matter how much of a front you put on for him, I know you loved us. And now that's gone and dad has you back. Well guess what, I give up. I've been going through every file, every database, every idea I could have possibly come up with because I need my mom. I became a spy because of my mom, I passed every test just to surpass her. But I'm done helping, because you don't really want to love us do you? Fine. You stay here with dad and do everything over again, go ahead. Forget me." Emma burst into tears, and left the house with a single slam of the front door.

"What did I just do?" Sarah said aloud. She was now alone, with no one to blame but herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I'm back writing yet again! Keep sticking with this story folks, I promise it gets better. The Bartowski's needed this mind wipe, and I start to explain it more in this chapter. I'm trying to update my other fics as well, but haven't had much of a chance lately. But never fear, summer is here! A lot of people have been requesting more chapters for Chuck vs The News Anchor, and I'll have them published soon. Thanks for your support those of you left!**

**-Charahfan44**

* * *

><p>Emma didn't even know where she was going. She kept driving until her heart stopped hurting, which was a while. After an hour, her tears were blurring her eyes so much that she had to pull into a random parking lot. Of course her mother hadn't asked for this to happen, nobody had. Emma rested her head on the steering wheel, and let all of her emotions flow onto her lap. When she was finally able to calm herself down, she pulled out her phone and dialed the one person who had been there for her throughout her entire life.<p>

"Grandma? It's Emma…I really need someone to talk to."

* * *

><p>"She just left, and it's my fault." Sarah couldn't control her guilt. She was still sitting in the same spot on the couch as she had been when Emma left.<p>

"Sarah, you can't expect yourself to know how to handle a teenager. I still don't know how, and it's been eighteen years." Chuck was sitting on the table in front of her holding her hands in his, trying to console her.

"I can't sit here and do nothing. We have to go out and at least look for her, we're her parents." Sarah replied. Immediately after the last word left her mouth, the front door opened. Emma didn't look at either of her parents as she walked through the living room, and up the stairs to her room.

"She may need a while." Said a voice from the living room doorway. Chuck and Sarah looked up to see Mary Bartowski half-smiling at them.

"Mom?"

"Mary?"

"I know it's been a while, but I heard you may need a little assistance." Mary said. Chuck got up and gave his mother a tight squeeze, while Sarah held onto her mother-in-law for a bit longer.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked as she released Mary.

"I think she will be. It's a lot for a kid to take in." Mary replied.

"What can we do to help any of our kids? The twins know something is wrong, and I don't know how much longer we can keep up the charade." Chuck said, sitting back down. Sarah stood with her arms crossed, just as she used to when thinking hard. Chuck smiled at her.

"What?" She looked at him, returning the smile.

"Nothing." He sighed peacefully.

"Maybe Ellie could take them for a while?" Sarah suggested.

"Well I was kind of hoping she could help us figure this out." Chuck countered.

"I almost forgot she was a world-class neurosurgeon." Mary teased. Chuck looked over at Sarah once more, and couldn't shake the feeling of overwhelming love. His Sarah was back, and he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

><p>Emma heard three knocks on her door, and hoped to god that it wasn't her mother.<p>

"Who is it?" She called.

"The person you don't want it to be." Was the reply. This version of her mother knew her all too well.

"Come in." She replied. Sarah opened the door slowly, trying not to make her daughter feel any more threatened than she already did. Emma was laying on her back on her bed, and she looked up to see her tired mother staring at her.

"Mind if I sit?" Sarah gestured to the bed.

"Guess not." Emma said back. Sarah made her way to the edge of the bed on Emma's left.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm not the best at this, but I'm sure you already knew that. I do know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's clear in every picture, every birthday card, and every story your father tells me. You're me. I'm going to fix this, I promise. I'm going to fix this for you, I'm going to fix this for your brother and sister, I'm going to fix this."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't fix it."

"I don't-" Sarah was almost immediately interrupted by her daughter.

"The truth is you're more of a mother now than you've ever been. You're more in love with dad than you've ever been. I see the way you are with Jack and Jenny, and it pisses me off because they get to enjoy the real you. I never got that. Yes, we're close, but you were never really _there_. There was always something missing, and now I know that it was the want to be here. Don't fix anything, this version of you is the best version of you. That's why I'm so mad. I don't even love my own mother, I love the old version of her." Emma started to cry after the last word, and her heart filled with hurt and guilt.

"I don't believe for a second that I don't love your father. Either version of me. That man has saved me countless times, and has loved me even after I put him through hell. It's going to be okay Emma, I promise. No matter what happens, I will always want to be here. Without even knowing this life for a few days, my family is already the best thing in the world to me. Sarah hugged her daughter close, and felt the empty half of her heart fill with love, joy, and pride. She and Chuck had accomplished their goal of a family life, and she couldn't have imagined a life better than this.


End file.
